


Slow Hands

by yellowvim



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Barebacking, F/M, NSFW, No Plot/Plotless, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 01:13:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12222735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowvim/pseuds/yellowvim
Summary: You run into Jughead at Pop's. Things take an interesting turn.





	Slow Hands

_**We should take this back to my place**_  
_**That's what she said right to my face**_  
_**'Cause I want you bad, yeah, I want you, baby**_  
_**I've been thinking 'bout it all day**_  
_**And I hope you feel the same way, yeah**_  
_**'Cause I want you bad, yeah, I want you, baby**_

Jughead sat up, pulling his shirt off. You grinned, sitting up with him so he could pull yours off too.

You couldn't remember how this happened, honestly.

You had been at Pop's and he sat down with you. And he was so sweet and cute. So you invited him over - your parents weren't home. And he had said yes.

Now here you were, grinning as you watched Jughead kiss between the valley of your breasts.

His hands smoothed down your sides slowly, fingers hooking under your waistband. You nodded, sighing when he pulled your pants and panties down in one go.

 ** _Slow, slow hands_**  
**_Like sweat dripping down our dirty laundry_**  
**_No, no chance_**  
**_That I'm leaving here without you on me_**  
**_I, I know, yeah, I already know that there ain't no stopping_**  
**_Your plans and those slow hands_**  
**_Slow hands_**

Jughead grunted, mouthing at your neck. You whimpered, fisting a hand in his hair and leaning your head back.

He slid a hand to your inner thigh, pushing your legs open. Your breath hitched when he pushed a finger in, curling it upwards. He moved slowly, relishing in the way your thighs shook and your breath fanned his shoulder.

He leaned back, watching your face as he pushed another finger in, pressing his thumb against your clit. You cried out, clenching around his fingers.

 ** _I just wanna take my time_**  
**_We could do this, baby, all night, yeah_**  
**_'Cause I want you bad_**  
**_Yeah, I want you, baby_**

He spread a hand against your lower stomach, stilling you as he lapped at your clit slowly. You moaned out, bucking against his face.

"Jug," your voice was soft. He looked up, watching your chest rise and fall quickly. He winked, closing his lips around your clit and sucking.

You sobbed, leaning your head back and grinding against his tongue. He chuckled against you, watching you closely and he pushed his tongue further into you.

You choked out a moan, arching your back and trying riding your orgasm out on his tongue. Your hand moved to his head, gripping his hair and holding him against yourself.

He chuckled as he held you down, slipping his arms under your thighs to hold you in place while he lapped at your cum. He licked through your orgasm, letting it ride out on its own.

 ** _Slow, slow hands_**  
**_Like sweat dripping down our dirty laundry_**  
**_No, no chance_**  
**_That I'm leaving here without you on me_**  
**_I, I know, yeah, I already know that there ain't no stopping_**  
**_Your plans and those slow hands_**

You cupped his face, pulling him up to kiss him. He pressed himself against you, humming when you pushed your tongue into his mouth, tasting yourself.

You slid your hands down his chest, pushing his jeans and underwear down hurriedly.

"Jug, please," you whispered, breath fanning his lips. He kicked his pants off, pushing them off the bed.

"Please what?" he spoke slowly, gripping your hips and prodding your clit with the leaking tip of his cock. You whimpered, trying to buck up against him.

"Please fuck me, Jughead Jones," you huffed, moving a hand to the nape of his neck.

 ** _Fingertips putting on a show_**  
**_Got me now and I can't say "No"_**  
**_Wanna be with you all alone_**  
**_Take me home, take me home_**  
**_Fingertips putting on a show_**  
**_Can't you tell that I want you, baby, yeah_**

He grinned, tightening his grip on your thighs as he pushed in. You moaned, arching your back as he bottomed out. He reared back before slamming back into you.

You whined, slipping a hand into his hair. He groaned, sitting back to watch you fall apart beneath him.

His chest heaved as he built up his orgasm.

 ** _Slow hands_**  
**_Like sweat dripping down our dirty laundry_**  
**_No, no chance_**  
**_That I'm leaving here without you on me_**  
**_I, I know, yeah, I already know that there ain't no stopping_**

He slid a hand over your stomach, pressing his thumb to your clit.

You cried out, a hand flying to grip his arm. He hissed in pleasure when your nails bit into his bicep.

He moved faster, groaning when you ground up against him.

He pulled out, flipping you onto your stomach before pressing back into you.

 ** _Slow hands_**  
**_Like sweat dripping down our dirty laundry_**  
**_No, no chance_**  
**_That I'm leaving here without you on me_**  
**_I, I know, yeah, I already know that there ain't no stopping_**  
**_Your plans and those slow hands_**

You pressed your face into the pillow, shuddering when he pressed his chest to your back, moving slowly as he filled you.

You jerked as you came, whining when he pulled out. He spread you, watching your mixed juices drip onto the sheets.

He hummed, looking up at you and smiling.

**_Slow hands_**  
**_Slow hands_**


End file.
